Autonomous vehicles, such as vehicles that do not require a human driver, can be used to aid in the transport of passengers or items from one location to another. Such vehicles may operate in a fully autonomous mode where passengers may provide some initial input, such as a pick up or destination location, and the vehicle maneuvers itself to that location.
During operation of an autonomous vehicle a passenger may neglect to close a door, or fail to fully close the door. As such, the autonomous vehicle may be unable to continue drive until the door is closed. Thus the autonomous vehicle may be stuck at a location until the door is closed.